Complementarios
by Pimiento-sama
Summary: La atención del joven empresario ha sido capturada por su nuevo asistente, ha descubierto algo nuevo sobre él y está dispuesto a mostrarle al chico nuevo de qué se trata. Los instintos más bajos de cada uno salen a relucir tras un error del más joven, quien aún no sabe si podrá escapar o terminará entregándose a los impulsos de su ahora jefe.
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado un tiempo ya desde que aquél joven amigo suyo se unió a su equipo de trabajo como su asistente, y a pesar de las dudas que tenía sobre él y de que no estaba nada de acuerdo con aquellos cabellos rubios tan llamativos rondando por su oficina y su casa, el chico había cumplido con diligencia y precisión la mayoría de los encargos que le dejaba. Aquello era algo que le complacía bastante a Jumin Han quien, por sobretodos, gustaba del trabajo bien hecho aunque no siempre se lo reconociera a sus colegas, sin embargo, no era el buen desempeño del menor lo que había estado llamando su atención, sino una particularidad de él que quizás ni el mismo Yoosung Kim se había percatado y pensaba aprovechar aquella oportunidad para hacérselo saber.

Ese día debían encontrarse en su propio departamento, como era costumbre a veces, ya que finalmente el menor era su asistente personal. Lo que necesitaba aquella ocasión, era un encargo personal que le había solicitado previamente, se trataba de comprar un collar para Elizabeth 3rd, aunque no le dio ninguna especificación además de eso, había planeado aquello como una prueba para el menor, ya que el joven empresario tenía en mente un proyecto relacionado con la joyería para gatos y requería que su joven asistente, quien ya había hecho un reporte al respecto, pudiera manejar bien aquél tema para que el proyecto en cuestión llevara un buen progreso.  
Había comenzado a oscurecer cuando por fin el jefe de seguridad se comunicó con él para informarle que el menor había llegado a su propiedad, así que le dejó entrar como era costumbre, mientras que él se encargaba de terminar el fino vino que estaba degustando.

–Yoosung, espero que hayas conseguido un collar que combine con la elegancia y la sublime belleza de Elizabeth 3rd —Musitó el de cabellos azabache mientras deslizaba suavemente su mano libre sobre el fino pelaje de su preciada mascota, quien yacía alegremente en su regazo, dejando escuchar un suave maullido que parecía alentar a su amo a que la siguiera mimando, ante lo cual éste simplemente soltó un suspiro.—Ah, Elizabeth 3rd, definitivamente no hay criatura que pueda superar tu belleza…aunque ahora debo corroborar que Yoosung haya hecho bien su trabajo, espero que sea diferente al decepcionante reporte que entregaste hace unos días —Dijo, dirigiéndose al menor en aquella última parte, a quien analizaba fríamente con la mirada, lo hacía así porque le gustaba obtener aquella reacción acalorada y nerviosa de parte del menor, era como si éste no se diera cuenta del efecto que tenía su mirada, o quizás simplemente intentaba ignorarle.

–No es culpa mía que el reporte haya sido malo, había cosas imposibles de agregar, ¿cómo voy a saber qué es lo que piensa un gato de la joyería? Es algo desquiciado, ¡los gatos ni siquiera pueden hablar! –Le reclamó con un tono infantil a su ahora jefe, quien más que molesto, parecía interesado con aquella idea y tomó su libreta de notas para anotar en ella aquél nuevo proyecto que se le había ocurrido gracias al comentario del menor: "Tecnología para poder comunicarse con los gatos", citaba. Aunque pronto le devolvió la atención al rubio, pidiéndole una vez más que le mostrara aquél collar que había seleccionado para su adorada mascota.

–No había demasiadas opciones en las tiendas a las que fui, pero esto fue lo mejor que encontré –Soltó el rubio con nervios, sacando una pequeña caja de la bolsa de compras que llevaba, y al abrirla le dejó ver un collar de piel de color rosa de muy mal gusto, el cual venía unido a una correa del mismo estilo, parecía que lo había conseguido en una tienda cualquiera de mascotas, lo cual le molestó bastante al de cabellos oscuros, especialmente porque su hermosa mascota maullaba quejosa tras que el menor les mostrara aquella adquisición.

–Espero que esto sea una broma… ¿Crees en verdad que Elizabeth 3rd usaría algo tan vulgar como esto? –Le espetó al rubio, plasmando en cada una de sus palabras la frustración que experimentaba.

El más joven no hizo más que titubear apenado, intentando defender aquella compra que había realizado y en la que se había esforzado bastante, ya que había tenido que recorrer casi toda la ciudad en busca de algo que pudiera saciar las expectativas de su jefe, aunque éste no planeaba escucharle, simplemente se levantó de su asiento, dejando libre a su objeto de adoración para poder acercarse al menor. Tomó aquella correa que sostenía, y sin mediar palabra alguna con él, le colocó el collar en el cuello, tirando un poco de la correa para ajustarlo a aquella zona mientras le arrinconaba frente al espejo para que se mirara.

—¿Puedes imaginar cómo se sentiría Elizabeth 3rd usando esto? –Le preguntó con malicia en un susurro, sonriendo para sí mismo al notar el increíble sonrojo que se formaba en el rostro del menor, llegando a sentirse algo acalorado por la expresión de sorpresa que el otro le mostraba, pues a pesar de que parecía querer resistirse a él, en su mirada notaba un brillo que podía reconocer.

–Quizás esto vaya mejor contigo, ¿no lo crees? Parece que te gustan éste tipo de cosas vulgares –Soltó el azabache con plena lascivia, sonriendo un poco por la manera en que el rubio se estremeció ante sus palabras.

–¡Jumin…! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame ya, no me gustan éste tipo de juegos –Reclamó el menor, intentando quitarse aquél collar por él mismo, aunque al ver que el mayor sólo tiraba más de la correa ante sus esfuerzos por liberarse, decidió ceder, creyendo que podía negociar con el otro de alguna manera, pues comenzaba a sentirse muy incómodo, no sólo por las agresivas acciones del mayor, sino porque su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de una manera extraña y opuesta a lo que desearía, aunque para su infortunio, el mayor no dejó pasar aquello por alto.

–No estaba equivocado…eres tan vulgar como pareces, poniéndote duro en una situación así, en manos de un hombre...–Dijo el mayor con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, dejándole ver un poco de la lascivia que despertaba en él por tenerle sometido de esa manera, y más aún, al comprobar que definitivamente el más joven poseía aquellos instintos tan opuestos a los propios, pero que finalmente terminaban complementándose de buena manera.  
Se sentía tan satisfecho en aquellos momentos, era justo lo que había imaginado al analizar al menor durante su interacción, y ahora que tenía aquella oportunidad de descubrir todo el potencial del más joven en ese campo, no le iba a dejar escapar.


	2. Chapter 2

La mente de Yoosung estaba en blanco, la situación que ocurría en aquellos momentos era digna de algún tipo de película fetichista que había llegado a ver, quizás por eso su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera, aunque por otro lado, le era muy difícil digerir que era un miembro de la RFA quien le estaba sometiendo de esa manera tan humillante, alguien a quien había considerado un amigo suyo, a pesar de que ahora fuera también su jefe. Un tirón más de la correa le sacó de su ensimismamiento y soltó un suave gemido nervioso debido a la sorpresa, pues no sabía de qué manera continuaría aquella desagradable situación y no imaginaba de qué tipo de cosas podría ser capaz el otro, aunque le bastó conectar con su mirada a través del espejo para ser consciente de que las cosas no terminarían ahí.

—Jumin…—Le llamó un tanto inseguro, aunque luego de ver la sarcástica sonrisa que se formó en los labios ajenos, se aclaró la garganta y le miró de manera más decidida, —¡No deberías tratar así a uno de tus amigos! –Espetó finalmente en un arrebato de valentía, no es que el joven de cabellos rubios fuese un cobarde, pero le costaba imponerse de esa manera frente a alguien como el hombre que le tenía sometido. –Eres el director de una de las compañías más grandes del país y miembro de la RFA, deberías comportarte de una manera más apropiada—Continuó, dejándose guiar por el impulso de valentía que surgió en esos momentos y que aparentemente parecía surtir efecto en el de cabellos más oscuros que, por un momento, se quedó atónito ante semejantes palabras.

La expresión del mayor se tornó bastante seria, la sonrisa de sus labios finalmente se había desvanecido y su mirada volvía a ser indescifrable y distante como solía ser mientras aflojaba un poco el agarre que tenía sobre la correa que sostenía, lo cual le brindó la suficiente confianza al más joven como para soltar un suspiro de alivio, le parecía que a pesar de lo que sucedió podría irse libre aquella noche, a pesar de que fuera tarde para esos momentos, sin embargo parecía que se había precipitado en aquella conclusión, pues pronto pudo escuchar la respuesta del mayor.

–Tienes razón, debo comportarme más como el hombre de negocios que soy… –Murmuró con un aire serio, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de develar lo que recién le cruzaba por la mente, observándole de una manera intensa y estremecedora, –Tú eres mi empleado ahora, ese es nuestro tipo de relación, no hay espacio para temas personales aquí así que atiende a lo que te diré, asistente Kim –Le dijo muy cerca de su oreja, rozando sus tibios labios contra aquella zona que se sentía ardiente en esos momentos y deslizó una mano sobre el pecho del menor, pasando sus finos y largos dedos por los primeros botones de su camisa, en un movimiento casi sensual que logró atrapar la atención del más joven, para luego arrancar en un solo movimiento aquella odiosa corbata de moño que el otro usaba siempre, la cual lanzó al piso sin pensarlo, al mismo tiempo que volvía a tirar de la correa que no había soltado.

–Desvístete –Demandó con plena soberbia sabiendo, por la mirada del menor, que por fin le tenía bajo su voluntad, sintiéndose él mismo algo agitado en esos momentos, le parecía que un extraño calor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, comenzaba en su pecho y en aquella zona de su entrepierna que pronto comenzó a endurecer justo como la del menor quien, tembloroso y sin mirarle, comenzaba a atender sus órdenes.

–Mírame…no agaches tu mirada –Le ordenó con lascivia en un tono susurrante, casi seductor, como solía hablar cuando deseaba obtener algo o cerrar algún contrato, justo como pretendía en aquellos momentos, aunque más que nada deseaba apoderarse de aquél joven, quien no obedeció de inmediato a sus exigencias, por lo que él mismo le tomó del mentón con la mano libre e hizo que levantara su cabeza y le mirara a través del espejo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió al mayor apenas hizo contacto con aquellos orbes amatista que brillaban debido a la humedad que se había acumulado en ellos, le parecía una mirada digna de un cachorro y a pesar de que no le agradaban tanto aquellos animales, una fuerte excitación se apoderó de él al ver en aquellas lágrimas que el más joven derramaba, cuán humillado le hacía sentir. Hundió su nariz en los cabellos ajenos, detrás de su oreja, en aquella zona en donde podía hallar el aroma más íntimo del más joven, y aspiró profundamente, percibiendo el suave aroma de su champú frutal combinado con esa otra esencia que buscaba desde un principio, y que terminó por agradarle.

El más joven se estremeció inevitablemente por aquellas acciones, era la primera vez que tenía un contacto tan íntimo con alguien, para ser más claros, ni siquiera había besado a ninguna chica antes y mucho menos a un hombre, por lo que el ser tocado de aquella manera le superaba por completo, especialmente el poder sentir contra su trasero la hombría del mayor, que como la propia, se encontraba endurecida casi por completo. Aun así, ya se había quitado la camisa y, temeroso, dirigió sus inquietas manos hacia sus pantalones para abrirlos y retirárselos como el mayor le había indicado, aunque inesperadamente éste le detuvo al sostener una de sus muñecas con firmeza, por lo que tuvo una fugaz esperanza de que el mayor se rindiera en ese punto, aunque con todo lo que había sucedido, sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por su ingenuidad y al menos había acertado en eso, pues casi de inmediato el mayor le obligó a volverse frente a él, sintiéndose paralizado por unos momentos debido a la rudeza de aquella acción, a la cual no estaba acostumbrado. El menor se mantuvo cabizbajo, no podía mirar directamente a su amigo en esos momentos, una mezcla de temor, ira y decepción crecía en su pecho, pues no lograba reconocer a aquél hombre frente suyo, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía ansioso y agitado, a la expectativa de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación.

–Te concederé el privilegio de que tu primer beso sea insuperable –Susurró el de cabellos oscuros mientras levantaba el rostro del menor desde su mentón, hundiendo ligeramente las yemas de sus finos dedos en las suaves y sonrosadas mejillas del más joven, como si le recordara con ese simple gesto la posición en la que se encontraba. Los finos labios de aquél hombre se curvaron en una lasciva sonrisa al ver la impotencia reflejada en la expresión del rubio, quien aún evitaba su mirada, aunque eso no impidió que de todas maneras se hiciera de aquellos sonrosados labios que se cerraban para impedir el paso de su lengua hasta la cavidad oral del menor, por lo que tuvo que hincar sus dedos con mayor fuerza en la tierna carne de sus mejillas, obligándole a corresponder ese hambriento beso que logró sofocar al menor debido a su intensidad. Era tan inexperto, y Jumin podía saborearlo en cada mínimo roce entre sus lenguas, lo cual le motivaba a ser más demandante con él, jamás había probado a nadie tan puro y tan ingenuo, tan diferente a las mujeres que le habían acechado en un pasado, ésta vez era completamente diferente, como si verdaderamente fuera capaz de apoderarse del más joven, la sola idea lograba estremecerle y la tentación de ser el primero en mancillar a alguien tan puro le arrebataba totalmente, después de todo era un hombre caprichoso y no podía simplemente ignorar esa imperiosa necesidad que crecía en su pecho y que terminó por apoderarse de su cordura.

El beso que compartían terminó abruptamente entre jadeos, y con la misma desconsideración el menor fue obligado a colocarse contra la cama, bocabajo. Un gimoteo se escuchó de parte suya, temía por supuesto, no estaba preparado para nada de lo que había sucedido y mucho menos de lo que estaba por suceder, aunque antes de que pudiera formular alguna frase que expresaba lo que sentía, sintió el peso del cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo, seguido de las ansiosas caricias que aquellas frías manos le brindaban por todo el cuerpo.

–Jumin…–Soltó el más joven en un tono casi suplicante, no se escuchaba ningún llanto, pero era más que evidente que estaba llorando. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del mayor quien, más que compadecerse de su compañero, fue arrebatado por una fuerte necesidad de escucharlo expresarse con mayor intensidad, por lo que comenzó a recorrer sus hombros con besos marcados entre los cuales succionaba y mordía a placer la tersa y pulcra piel del menor al mismo tiempo que terminaba por quitarle los pantalones.

–Déjame escucharte, por más que intentes contenerte no lo lograrás –Dijo al menor en un susurro cargado de lascivia, mientras se dedicaba a alimentarse de él, succionando su piel con más fuerza hasta dejar una marca que evidenciaba su paso por aquella zona, como si de alguna manera quisiera que sus palabras quedaran grabadas también en la mente del más joven, al tiempo que volvía a tirar de aquella correa para que el otro liberara finalmente las dulces expresiones que deseaba escuchar. Sus impulsos se descontrolaban cada vez más conforme le oía quejarse y para esos momentos ya era imposible contenerse, abrió sus pantalones y liberó por fin su rígida erección para comenzar a rozarse contra aquella dulce y tersa piel de sus muslos, los cuales recorría también con sus amplias manos, llegando a apretarle con firmeza y a arañarle un poco con las uñas mientras jadeaba contra sus suaves cabellos.

Era la primera vez que Jumin Han se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos de esa manera tan arrebatadora, se sentía poseído por un imperioso deseo contra el cual ya no podía luchar, así que ni siquiera intentó detenerse, sólo quería saciarse del menor quien, a pesar de todo, respondía ante sus acciones de una manera que lograba estremecerle profundamente. Sabía que el menor estaba disfrutando junto con él, pues podía escuchar sus gemidos y sus lloriqueos, que cada vez se hacían más fuertes, aunque ninguna de éstas expresiones lograba mermar la necesidad del mayor, al contrario, parecían avivar ese peligroso fuego que nacía en él, esa misma energía que cegaba su cordura y que alimentaba su lado más animal y salvaje, el cual apenas comenzaba a revelarse tal y como era en realidad.


End file.
